Physical Love
by FFNend
Summary: Tails and Amy use each other for physical comfort, but what happens when Sonic finally accepts Amy's love and she doesn't need Tails? Potential Couples: TailsXAmy, SonicXAmy, TailsXCream. Complete unless someone wants to add to it
1. Introduction

**Physical Love**

**a/n: **This story was created by a friend, who unfortunately never finished their story. So I've taken up the task of bringing their story back from the dead, or, rather, bringing it to life. Which ever analogy works best for you. Your task, my dear readers, is to enjoy the story...and to throw ideas at me in your reviews, the last thing I want is to also allow this story to die.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic or anything else. I am in no way associated with SEGA, and something tells me that if I was, I would've already been disowned.**

**WARNING:**This story may contain scenes of:  
-physical love. (None of them will be graphic. So, if that's what you want, just go away and look elsewhere.)  
-screwed up morals (but to be honest, what doesn't? They are all biased in one way or another)  
-swearing (unlikely, but my fingers have quite dirty...um...tips? Let's just say that they sometimes swear before they realise they have)  
-Sexual references (But I'm sure you're mature enough for it)

**Summary**

Tails and Amy use each other for physical comfort, but what happens when Sonic finally accepts Amy's love and she doesn't need Tails?

**Potential Couples:**

TailsXAmy

SonicXAmy

TailsXCream.

The first chapter will be up in about...two minutes.


	2. Shallow and pointless

**Physical Love**

Warnings, pairing and disclaimer in first chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n: This is the first chapter, enjoy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_This has got to stop happening…"_ Tails thought to himself.

"You ready yet?" Amy said, rolling over in bed to face him.

"Sure…" He answered simply.

"_This has got to stop happening …later" _He though to himself as he readied himself for another night with Amy.

This has been going on for weeks. Neither Amy nor Tails loved each other, but they found comfort in being together. Sonic had moved away and Tails had been feeling lonely. He had recently asked Cream for a relationship, but was rejected. When the loneliness felt like it was too much, Amy was there. Amy had been rejected by Sonic for too long. She wanted a healthy relationship, but she, like many other people, had natural urges. When it became too much for her, Tails had been there.

The first time was awkward, not because they were both virgins, but because they weren't going out. They had been friends…this isn't something friends did, right? They were both in a troubled state of being one night, and went out for a walk. It was just a coincidence that they happened upon each other. One look into each others eyes let them know how the other was doing. Eyes are windows into the soul after all. From that first look of lonely eyes looking into the other things took off.

They didn't say anything, and neither one was sure who made the first move but they were soon kissing. From there they headed into Tails house and found comfort within each other. They weren't in a relationship despite being intimate with one another, and they both knew that. As long as they both understood that the other was just a tool for releasing tension then there could be no heart break. There was no emotion, everything was just physical. As long as they were normal in front of their friends, nobody suspected a thing, and they could live their lives normally.

Tails rolled off of Amy and they both lay there breathing hard.

"Have you…made any…attempts with….Sonic lately…?" Tails said breathlessly.

"You…know how he is." Amy said, also breathing hard. "Still won't give me the…time of day." She said before moving in to kiss Tails, who returned the favor.

"So, what about you and Cream?" She asked, using small talk to help distract them from the weird feelings they both experienced during these special sessions. It was this small talk which helped them get over how weird this felt. For weeks they would surprise one another on random night, but there was still a feeling of unease between the two.

"I can't talk to her…it's to embarrassing…" Tails told her, blushing slightly.

Amy laughed a little. "Are you serious…I think you're way past the point of being embarrassed by girls. Maybe she doesn't know how good you are, I'll vouch for you if you'd like…" She teased. She was always playful during these sex sessions. However Tails, who treated most moments in his life seriously, wasn't amused.

"I don't about Cream like that…" He rolled on his back to face the ceiling. "When I'm with her I feel happy. Now that I asked her out I'm too embarrassed to talk to her again…I feel like I've lost something important to me. What's worse, I don't think Ill ever get it back."

"I'm sure Cream would love to talk to you, and it's not like you can just hide from her forever." Amy said, not stroking Tails chest fur with one finger. "You know, she's told me before she like you. She's probably just not looking for a relationship yet, but I'm positive she doesn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Call me selfish if you want, but I want more than friendship with her…" Tails said in a melancholy tone looking toward the ceiling still.

"So you want something like we've got going on?" Amy said, in an almost teasing tone.

"No…I want whatever I have with her to have depth to it…not shallow pointless sex." Tails answered in his cool collective voice.

"You think there's something wrong with what we're doing?" Amy said, no longer stroking his fur.

Looking over he saw he upset her. He rolled over on his side to face her. "There's nothing wrong with it. Whoever said sex was something you had to do with your lover, or soul mate? The way I see it it's just a way to calm yourself and release tension."

"I suppose…" Amy said, now bored with the talk. "Ready for more?" She said, rolling back the covers, exposing her naked body.

"Oh yeah…" Tails said, grinning to himself as he saw her exposed form. Positioning herself over him, they got ready for what Tails called "Another night of shallow, pointless, sex."


	3. Ames and Sonic, Tails and Creamy

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n: ****……….can anyone think of a good chapter title? Please tell me.  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tails was walking down the road to Sonic's house observing the change of weather. The wind was blowing harder, the grass was dying, and the leaves were falling from the trees. Fall was here, which was a good thing. Tails always liked the winter seasons. He supposed it was because it was more exhilarating to fly in the cold, but maybe he was just over analyzing himself. Chuckling to himself, he knocked on Sonic's door who answered almost immediately.

"Hey buddy, come in." Sonic said opening the door for him. He was smiling, not unusual for Sonic but not exactly something Tails expected.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked sarcastically looking at Sonic's grin as he took off his scarf.

"Did you have fun last night?" Sonic asked, making Tails stop dead in his tracks on his way to the living room.

Still facing the door, his hands dead on the knob, he nervously spoke up. "What...what do you mean?" Tails asked, feeling more nervous than he had ever felt before. _Uh oh…what does he know?_

Sonic looked at him now frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Remember? When we went to the store and you bought that game? I specifically remember you saying "I'm going to play this all night"."

"Oh that…I didn't get around to playing it. I was doing something else…" He finished, vaguely though honestly.

"I know that games a two player, you gotta let me come over and kick your ass at it sometime." Sonic joked.

Sonic began using curse words around Tails as opposed to covering them up. It was his own way of saying he thought Tails was more mature. Oh, if only he knew….

"You seem to be in a good mood." Tails said now grinning with the relief of knowing his secret was safe. He followed Sonic into the living room.

"So guess what I did…" Sonic said throwing Tails a soda.

"Bought grape soda again?" Tails sighed looking down at the can and sat it down. He hated the stuff.

"No…well yes that too. More importantly…I made up my mind about Amy."

Tails ears perked up. "Really?" He said pretending to be half interested.

"Lately she's not been paying me any attention, so I figured she was losing interest right?" Sonic asked.

"Mm hm… and?" Tails said. Why was he feeling bad? They said it meant nothing. Why was he scared at the aspect of losing her?

"Well, I figure I'd ask her out on a date." Sonic finished not seeing the look on Tails face.

Fidgeting with the scarf, Tails asked, "What if she says no?"

Sonic looked at him with the same look of confusion from earlier. "What do you mean?"

"Well…maybe she found someone else…that's why she isn't interested in you any more." Tails said, entertaining the idea that Amy could ever really love him.

"What's that supposed to mean, someone else?" Sonic asked, a bit louder than he expected.

Realising Sonic was getting angry, he quickly dropped the subject. "I didn't mean anything, that's great news about you and Amy though…" He lied.

"Yeah…I wonder where she is though, I've wanted to ask for a few days now but she's been out." Sonic said much more calmly.

"Maybe she's been at a good friend's house?" Tails suggested, obviously implying himself. He immediately wished he didn't say that, knowing that it might have given him away.

Sonic just looked at him oddly, "What's with you by the way?"

"What do you mean…?" Tails asked taking a sip of the grape soda and quickly remembering how much he hated it.

"I know you were sad when I got my own house, and with Cream dumping you and all…"

"Cream didn't dump me…technically, for that to be true, she would first have to go out with me…" Tails joked at his own misery.

"…You seem quieter. I went to your house last night."

Tails was in the middle of a sip when he heard him say that. He stopped drinking and his eyes widened.

"I know you were home, but you didn't answer the door. What's wrong with you, I mean I know you're going through some difficult times but…" Sonic said trailing off.

Tails couldn't believe how lucky he was. He forgot to lock his door, so if Sonic barged in like he usually did then he would have walked into the sight of what he and Amy called "the reverse cowgirl."

"I must have been asleep…" Tails lied, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot more often. If what he was doing wasn't wrong, as he convinced himself it wasn't, then why was he lying about it? "Sorry, but I got to go. Just remembered something…"

Tails headed for the door, leaving Sonic behind, surprised at his sudden departure. He wrapped his dark green scarf around his neck as he headed outside. The wind had picked up again. In the distance he saw Amy walking down the road. He quickly hid behind a tree and watched her. He saw her head straight into Sonic's house.

Tails walked down the road again, wind knocking his bangs and scarf around. He knew right now Sonic was asking her out, and she would say yes. With that simple answer he knew whatever he and Amy had would be over. "I suppose it needed to end soon anyway. Besides, we both agreed it meant nothing."

He didn't feel bad, which was a surprise. Things were starting to get messy with her anyway, and he needed something with more depth to it.

He decided to go for a walk through the park, the long way home. There weren't a lot of people out because of the cold weather, which was fine as he preferred to be alone. _He sat on a park bench, when he heard a familiar voice._

"_Tails? Tails what are you doing out here in this cold?"_

"_Cream…I could ask you the same thing you know." This was the first time he had even saw Cream in weeks, and he couldn't think of anything to say. "__Man, I have a real problem with women…"_

"_I'm just taking home some groceries." She said indicating a large shopping bag. "I've been…I've been thinking of you lately." She said blushing._

"_Really, what about?" Tails said perking up his ears._

_She sat down next to him. "I can't kick myself hard enough for hurting you…" She started._

"_It's okay, if you didn't want to go out with…." Tails began before she cut him off._

"_It's not okay. I wanted to say yes, and I honestly don't know why I said no. We have always been close friends; you've always been there for me. Even now, I was lonely, and here you are. I wanted to ask you out, but was afraid you would say no…"_

"_I would never say no, you know I love you." Tails said. Why was he turning red, he should be more than used to being with a girl by now._

"_I was also scared I wouldn't be good enough for you, which I guess is why I said no to you." She looked down at the ground, glowing red from embarrassment._

_He saw how she felt, and recognized the feeling. It was the same one he had when he asked her out weeks ago. "Could I ask again? If you don't mind that is…"_

_Cream just nodded, still staring at the ground._

"_Cream? We've been close friends since we were kids, and I would love to take the relationship further. Would you like to go out…with me…sometime?" Tails asked losing the calm composure as he actually got to the question._

_Instead of actually answering him, she just hugged him and kissed his cheek. "So that's a yes?" He asked laughing, and she nodded. "Won…wonderful! Um…I'm not actually sure where we go from here." Tails remarked awkwardly, as he had never been in a relationship before._

"_Well right now, we can go to my house and hang out. Help me with the groceries?" She said with a questioning tone._

"_Not even five minutes into it and you're bossing me around!" Tails joked, and Cream playfully hit him. They both shared in a laugh. Tails picked up her groceries and walked behind her to her house. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy…genuinely happy. He finally got the girl of his dreams, what could possibly go wrong?_


	4. Lonely thoughts

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n: ****……. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update the story, but I have exams in 2 days. They are kind of taking up my priorities. Just a reminder, this isn't my story, it's a friends.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tails woke up sitting on the park bench a few hours later. "Damn it…" He muttered to himself as he realized what happened. "Come on Tails, you randomly saw Cream and she said everything you wanted her to? You're smart enough to recognize a dream when you're having one…" He was glad it was night now; he would have been embarrassed had anyone heard his external monologue.

Before too long, he felt a few rain drops on his face, then a sudden flash of lightning shot across the sky. "Oh wonderful…pathetic fallacy." Tails said at the sudden oncoming of rain. "_If I was writing a book or story I would never use such a cliché…"_ He thought as he stood to go home.

The rain only got heavier as he headed home. When he saw his house in the distance he noticed he had company…the light was on. As he opened the door, he saw Knuckles. "Finally…" He grumbled as Tails walked in.

"What brings you here? Stealing my food again?" He joked as he saw a dirty plate and fork in front of him.

"What can I say, you're a good cook. I needed your help with something though…."

This was definitely a first. Knuckles was the type of person who would rather bleed to death than admit he needed stitches or even a well placed band aid. "What the problem?"

"This thing…right here. I don't know what it is, but Rouge said she'd kill me if I didn't try and learn to use it, what with all the money she wasted on it. Of course knowing her I bet she got a five fingered discount…"

Tails looked to where he was indicating, sitting beside him was a new laptop. "Oh wow…that has to be the worst gift anyone could give you…" Tails said laughing.

"She said it would make my life easier… I don't want to darn thing but I figure I could use it in front of her a few times to make her happy." Knuckles said.

"I'd imagine it's hard to make Rouge happy…" Tails laughed at this seemingly innocent statement, and was glad Knuckles didn't find out the alternate meaning in it.

"It is hard, but I'd like to try. I don't know why, but when she's around I feel like I need to hit harder, run faster…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…I actually do." Tails responded thinking about Cream. "Well, computers aren't something you can learn in just a few minutes, why don't you come back tomorrow?" Tails requested, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Sure, see you then." Knuckles left and walked right out into the rain. He was also the kind of person who acted like rain and cold don't bother them, but when nobody was looking they would let their teeth chatter. Interesting type of person, but something few would prefer to get into more.

Tails was happy Knuckles was gone, he wanted to be alone. He just slept for a few hours, on a bench yeah, but sleep was sleep. He didn't feel tired, but it was about twelve o'clock. He decided to play the game he bought yesterday.

"Oh wonderful, another brilliant plot…" Tails sighed, realizing it was another "save the princess" type of game. He turned it off, and decided to try and sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Cream; he had to go talk to her.

"_Tomorrow… I'll talk to her tomorrow. There's no reason we can't at least be friends._" He knew he was just kidding himself though, he had been telling himself he would talk to her tomorrow for weeks now. He rolled over on his side and looked at the now empty spot where Amy would usually be.

He knew she was with Sonic, he wasn't sure how far they were going, but he knew she was with him. "Amy…I really wish you were here." Tails said as he lowered his hand, getting ready to do what lonely guys did best.

At no point did Amy even appear in his mind, just Cream. He wondered why he could even look Cream in the eyes or take her seriously; with all the things he imagined her doing. When it was over, he felt horrible. He had a hollow, empty pit in his stomach. "_Lonely pleasure will do that I guess_" he thought.

If he only fantasized about Cream, then that meant Amy meant nothing to him right? "_I would never do anything like what I think about with Cream…unless she wanted me to. I know she's not that type of girl, but then that's why it's called fantasizing…"_He tried to rationalize his rather perverted thoughts, but still had a bad feeling. "_Of course how can I really expect myself to believe I really love her, when I only think about her when jacking off of I'm with Amy?"_Was it just her physical appearance that he liked?

"No…" Tails said out loud in his dark room. "_I love being around her. When I am with her, I feel the need to impress her, even if I'm not sure she's looking. She makes me happy."_

Tails thought about the feelings he had when he was done satisfying Amy. He imagined the feeling would be the same with any common whore. Not that he thought of Amy as a whore, certainly not, but he imagined the feeling would be the same, just a craving for more while feeling the empty pit in your stomach. He put the two together and realized that sex with someone you didn't love, and masturbation, felt the same afterwards, so something was missing from both. Maybe being with someone who loved you, and you loved back…maybe it felt better? Not just the physical feeling of an orgasm, but the feelings afterwards. Maybe it was a sense of being whole?

Of course, maybe Tails was just over analyzing sex, again. Maybe it was no different? He never had been with cream, sexually, so didn't know if the feeling of loneliness was there afterwards. Maybe that was just a part of the orgasm? "_I suppose there's only one way to find out…and it's not going to happen anytime soon."_


	5. Their Date

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n: ****Remember what I said, I'm just providing the story, not writing it...well, okay, I edit, format, spell check it, and rewrite sections that haven't been completed.. The ideas and the majority of the writing isn't mine. Now, I'm sorry about the short length, but I have an exam in two hours and I don't have time to continue updating the story right at this time. (maybe in a few days)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sonic was having an excellent time on his date with the excessively cute Amy, in his own opinion. One thing that amazed him was that she no longer acted quite so over the top and only threw herself at him twice. Their date had been set at a small restaurant that had assured them of privacy, and actually managed to keep said promise. The two lovers were currently eating and enjoying their small talk as they told one another everything that the other already knew.

"I absolutely love the way your quills are so soft to the touch" Amy quietly told Sonic as the duo gazed deep into one another's eyes, enjoying the experience to its fullest, Amy's hand gently playing with one of Sonic's quills lazily. "They suit you so well, you are tough, strong and willing to do the right thing, but you can be soft and gentle when you need to be"

Smiling, Sonic gently pulled Amy into a gentle hug. 'You know" Sonic began "You've become so mature and I'm actually really glad that you have, Ames"

The duo sat enjoying one another's company for a long time before they eventually tired of the restaurant and left to go home. The journey home was completely uneventful. However, once they reached home, Sonic surprised Ames by pushing her inside after him, closing the door after himself, and capturing her in a passionate kiss. They stayed together, their bodies enjoying the simple physical pleasure, while their minds enjoyed the added metal boost that could only come from a loving embrace.

"Now, why didn't I do this a long time ago?" Sonic asked himself quietly as he enjoyed the loving embrace with his love.

Amy, however, wasn't feeling quite so joyful. To her, the embrace felt wonderful and the emotions between them felt equally wonderful, but she couldn't help but think of her actions with Tails and whether Sonic would approve of her actions.

Realising that she couldn't put it off and possibly cause issues in her relationship with Sonic, Amy gently pushed Sonic away.

"Sonic" She began quietly, as his concerned emerald eyes locked onto hers. "We need to talk"

Sonic motioned towards the couch and soon the two were sitting, Amy's arms wrapped around Sonic for support.

"What is it, Ames?" Sonic asked quietly, hoping that she would tell him and not break down. "Did I do something?"

Amy nervously swallowed and began to tell Sonic everything "About two months ago, you rejected me again...and I did something I shouldn't have. And then I kept on doing it." She trailed off and sighed, wondering how to continue.

"What did you do, Ames?" Sonic asked "Because, whatever it is, I will forgive you"

Amy nodded and mentally prepared herself before continuing "About two months ago, I was feeling a bit lonely, so I went to Tails for some advice on the matter. However, he decided to do something else with me. We...well, had sex with one another" She stopped again, for some reason she found herself tearing up. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed everything; it was that she was disappointed in herself for giving in so easily.

"Its okay, Ames" Sonic whispered to her. Truth be told, Sonic was angry at Tails. To Sonic, no one should be left is such a sad state like Tails had done to Amy, and when he next saw the fox he was going to have quite a few stern words to his friend. "It wasn't your fault"

Amy just nodded quietly. "I am really sorry for what I did, Sonic" Amy mumbled quietly to him, feeling even guiltier that she began "I can't believe I did something so stupid"

"You're not stupid" Sonic told her "You did what you did because you wanted to feel happy. Now, come on. It's time for some sleep; we can enjoy our time together tomorrow when we are awake"

The two hedgehogs went up stars and went to sleep, well one did. Sonic watched the sleeping Amy, concerned for her. "Tails should never have taken advantage of you" He muttered to himself "No one should ever be used and then thrown aside."


	6. Fighting solves Everything

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a short chapter. Well sorry, but when you have two 3 hour exams coming up on the same day, you would also be rather short on time as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, however Sega own the characters, my friend owns the storyline, and I own a Dual core PC that can run normally Crysis smoothly on Medium-High Graphics....if only I had the game, and an extra gig of RAM.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tails had just gotten to sleep from a restless night of tossing and turning, when he was awoken by a loud knocking from his front door. Sighing loudly, he slowly made his way downstairs, not really paying attention to the world around him. To put it plainly, he felt like crap. He had a headache and was angry with himself for all the crap he'd done with Amy and he was rather worried about whether he hurt Sonic's feelings, or Amy's for that matter.

The loud knocking broke him out of his thoughts and he, yawning tiredly, opened the door and was surprised, and slightly worried, to see Sonic standing in his doorway, looking extremely angry.

"Um, hi, Sonic" Tails greeted Sonic, wondering why the hedgehog was there "What's going on?"

Before Tails even had a chance to react, Sonic hit him. The attack was not a tag-you're-it style-hit, no this was a the-next-hit-will-kill-you style-hit and Tails hit the ground hard. He quickly pulled himself back up to his feet.

"What the heck was that for?" Tails asked, furious at the completely unexpected attack, as he gently rubbed the bruise that had already formed.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?" Sonic yelled as he went for Tails again. His fist flew through the air. It impacted on the fox's shoulder painfully and Tails was thrown backwards, landing painfully on the ground. However not a single whimper escaped the injured fox's lips. He pulled himself back to his feet and stood staring at the furious hedgehog. Just waiting for the inevitable attack.

"Go for it, I deserve it" Tails muttered to himself, at a volume which was much to quiet for his friend to hear.

Sonic attacked him again. Tails felt the pain spread as his body impacted heavily against the solid brick wall. His head making an extremely loud crack as it struck the solid surface. Instantly everything went dizzy. Tails struggled to stand again, unfortunately the pain and disorientation was too much and the fox just crumpled back down, his body unable to support its own weight. He weakly watched as Sonic slowly stalked up to him, his face a complete mask of anger.

He raised his shoe, ready to deal a swift blow. Fortunately for the injured fox, it was right at this point that Cream finally arrived on the scene. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled as soon as she saw the scene. Before Sonic could react she hit him across the face and pulled out her cell.

"Yeah, 911, I'm going to need an ambulance. Miles has managed to hurt himself somehow." Cream told the Emergency call operator "No, I don't know what happened....It had better be here in five minutes. What do you mean I'm being abusive? Stop being such a stuck up bitch. My friend is lying on the floor, at least one of his arms are broken and he looks completely out of it. If you don't hurry up and get that damn ambulance I'm going to go straight over to that call centre and beat the stuffing out of you, got it? Good"

She hung up abruptly and went over to Tails, in an attempt to check his pulse. She leaned down and could see that he was already breathing, albeit weakly.

Sonic came up quietly behind her "I'm really sor..." Sonic tried to apologize, but, before he could finish, he was cut off by Cream.

"Oh, shut up" Cream snapped at him, having Tails lying in such a bad shape was doing wonders for her attitude. "You just beat up your best friend. Now you'd better go away or, so help me, I'm going to ensure you never have children, or a bowel movement"

Sonic took a rapid step back, and wisely chose not to mention the massive attitude change that rabbit had just had. "I'll leave you alone"

He rushed out the door before Cream could even turn around.

Not that Cream had any plans to turn around any time soon. All she really cared about at this point was the poor fox resting in front of her. She gently reached out and helped him lean against the wall, making sure that she didn't accidentally make his injuries worse.

"God, you look so hurt" she muttered as Tails rested against her, his mind had finally forced him to conserve energy and sleep. "But don't worry. I will look after you. You've been a good friend to me, and it's the least I can do to return the favor."

She stayed next to him for the next quarter of an hour, alternately stroking the thick fur on his back and checking his vitals, before the ambulance eventually came.


	7. Admissions

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** Short update. You can thank **Spaz411** for getting this chappy done….**_SHE_** kinda reminded me that this story exists.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not SEGA, not the story line, and nothing really.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cream sighed quietly to herself as she watched the small fox lying helplessly in his bed, his arm attached to a drip to keep his fluids in check, and his pain down. The hospital had released him within hours of his arrival after ensuring that his injuries were mainly cosmetic, unable to keep him due to the small size of the hospital and some particularly poor renovation work. They weren't able to do much about that, apart from throw on a few bandages and advise Cream to keep him in bed for a few days from when he eventually awoke.

Cream had reluctantly agreed to take him home, understanding the condition of Tails, and the poor condition of the hospital. She may not have been sure that she would be able to look after Tails very well, but she knew that it was the best option.

Getting him home hadn't been the easiest experience of her life. Tails wasn't anywhere near as light as he looked and Cream wasn't the best at flying long distance. Unfortunately, without a car, she had had little choice but to fly him home. She was still tired from that experience.

It had been quite a long time since they had gotten home, and Tails was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Cream, however, wasn't quite so calm. She just couldn't wait for him to awaken from his sleep so she could give him some gentle comfort and look after him properly, and to try and make up for the harsh way she had dumped him, at the every least.

"I wish I didn't hurt you so badly" She muttered quietly to herself as she gently felt his temperature, noting that he was getting a bit cold. She quickly pulled up his covers to help warm him up a bit, and, after checking to ensure no one had slipped into the room in the last minute, gave him a gentle hug.

However, unluckily for her, it was this contact that was enough to wake Tails. He tiredly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Cream leaning over him, hugging him sweetly. Cream quickly noticed his open eyes and jumped away.

"Um" She nervously searched for an excuse "I was trying to keep you warm. The hospital told me so"

Feeling a bit disappointed, Tails sighed "Oh, I hope I wasn't too much of a bother"

Cream shrugged "It wasn't too hard. Oh, that reminds me; the hospital said you had to stay in bed for the next few days."

Tails wearily nodded and tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, and was surprised when he felt his arms give out from the exertion, leaving him right back where he started. "Let me guess" he told her weakly "I'm also going to be a bit weak as well"

"Yeah, but I'm going to look after you" Cream told him quietly "And I'm going to go get you some food, don't move while I'm gone" And with that she took off waster that she would normally have ever moved.

"I can't stay in that room while he keeps looking at me like that." Cream muttered to herself as she quickly began work on Tails' food. "I practically betrayed his trust in me. I knew he was going to ask me out, so why did I have to be such a..." She trailed off.

"Well, such a bitch" She finished quietly "I could've let him down gently. Heck, I could've just told him the truth, but, no, instead I had to do that complete wrong thing and tell him that I had never loved him and that he would never have a chance with me"

"I saw how much my reaction hurt him. Why did I have to be so mean? He wasn't being demanding or anything." She sighed "I can't keep this up. I've just got to come clean. It doesn't matter if I was embarrassed to admit my feelings, he laid his own completely bare to me, the least I can do is reveal my own, honest, feelings to him, of him"

And with that new concept stirring away in her mind, Cream marched straight back to Tails' bedroom, forgetting all about the promised food, in order to set everything right.

As soon as she walked into the small bedroom, she found Tails staring at her worried. He had obviously heard her run back to his room. "Is everything okay" He asked nervously

"Everything's fine" Cream told him, and then slowly made her way over to him, sitting gently on the side of the bed, her hand gently stroking his arm. "But, we need to talk"

Tails couldn't help frowning as Cream spoke the four universal words that had spelled doom for many relationships. "What is it" he asked, more worried that before. "Because, whatever I did wrong, I can stop. I want to keep our friendship"

Cream shook her head "I didn't mean it like that"

"Then, what is it?" Tails asked

"Do you remember when you asked me out on a date?" Cream asked nervously, hoping that he would be okay with the bad memory.

Tails sighed "I remember, and don't worry. I promise to not chase you like Amy did to Sonic"

Cream gently ran her hand through the fox's hair "That isn't what I mean, do you remember my reasons for breaking up with you?"

"You said that you didn't love me" Tails muttered

Cream swallowed nervously "Well, the thing is....I lied"

"Huh?' Tails looked at her confused "You love me?"

Cream didn't reply straight away, instead she blushed and looked away "I was just too embarrassed to tell you" She told him quietly "I love you, I'm not going to deny that. But I just couldn't bring myself enough admit it to you"

Before Tails could respond, Cream lent over him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. A kiss that Tails was only too willing to return.


	8. Jerk

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n: **You know how Disney always have the characters hide where they screw up, until it is all resolved in their cliche, unfunny endings. Well I decided for a more realistic approach. Sure, there is less drama, but at least the characters don't piss you off with their sheer stupidity. Anyway, read, review, and whatever. Oh and sorry about the short lengh after such a long wait.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, however Sega own the characters and my friend owns the storyline.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Sonic asked himself angrily as he stormed back home to his pink lover, Amy. "I go over to my best friends house and beat him up without even letting him provide his side of the story. What the heck was I thinking?"

Sonic was, to put it plainly, pissed off with himself. The Blue hedgehog's poor temper was one of the things he'd normally tried hard to avoid loosing, becoming Dark wasn't a good thing when it was uncontrolled, and he was infuriated that he'd allowed himself to loose his mind over so easily. However, the main reason Sonic was so incredibly angry at himself was that he'd hurt his friend, without even bothering to try and resolve the situation peacefully. His actions had been completely against everything he believed in.

And he knew why.

Though he wasn't quite ready to admit it, it was his love for Amy that had driven him to such a violent act to protect her, and Sonic was becoming rather worried about how he would react if Tails did so much as cast Amy a particularly casual look in the future.

They say that anger is merely fear turned inwards, and that was definitely true in his case. He had attacked on of his best friends, completely unprovoked with little reason for doing so. Though it was something that he would never want to accept, Sonic was afraid of loosing control of his emotions.

"I've got to control myself" Sonic muttered angrily to himself and he slowed down to a casual walk, hoping to sort out his mind before he returned home. "If I don't....my friends may not survive. I know that my jealous is already taking control"

Right at that point, a worrying though occurred to bluey. "I attacked out of jealousy, not to protect Amy" He told himself quietly, realizing what this meant. "I was jealous. I didn't care what happened to my friend, so long as Amy would be mine, and not his." He rested his head in his hands "Oh, damn."

Unfortunately for Sonic, it was right at this point that he realized that, in his mental exploration, he had walked up to the front door of his pink lover, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. He could tell Amy, or he could try and keep in a secret, but either way he was going to eventually be in trouble. Sighing loudly to himself, Sonic pushed open the door and walked inside, and was surprised to see an irate Amy talking into her phone, her voice angry. "I don't care what you say, or what you saw, Cream" Amy yelled angrily, not even bothering to hide how pissed off she was. "I know my Sonic would never hurt Tails, no matter what he though, and if you say anything about him again I will come over there and teach you some manners. Do you understand?"

However, before the conversation could get any more heated, Sonic realized that he had no option to own up. It was either that or lose all of his friends when they inevitably found out anyway. The hedgehog reached out and gently pulled the phone away from the angry female. "It's true, Ames" He told her quietly, pointedly looking away. "I lost control.....I'm sorry"

The silence between the two lovers increased awkwardly and the author was starting to consider altering their title of lovers. Luckily, for all involved, Amy realized that even though the one that she had looked up to for so many years had done something wrong, she couldn't let his stupid choice doom their relationship before they had even spent a week together.

"It's okay, Sonic" She told him quietly, her voice wavering slightly. "You were doing what you though you needed to do. Just because you were wrong, doesn't mean that you are a bad person."

Sonic sighed and looked away. "It felt like I was jealous, rather than trying to protect you, Ames" He told her guiltily. "I was acting for myself, rather than for yo-"

He was cut off when he suddenly felt a painful stinging come from his cheek. He turned back to Amy and realized that she had just hit him, hard. "There, that's your punishment. Are you happy?"

Sonic couldn't even begin to think of a reasonable response to the suddenly fiery girl in front of him. "Well, um, not really. I hurt my friend."

Amy rolled her eyes is irritation and slowly sat back down on the couch, pulling the hedgehog down beside her. "Look, it's too late right now, but how about you go over to his place tomorrow and apologize to him for what you did." She told him forcefully.

Sonic couldn't do much more than nod dumbly to her.


	9. Resolutions

**Physical Love**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:** Final Chapter. Yeah, FINAL CHAPTER....Sorry about the long wait, but on the plus side this is the longest chapter of the story so far (1500). It's kinda difficult writing a story that isn't mine. I just can't seem to get a 'feel' for the story's direction. Oh well. This chapter was really irritating, I got stuck halfway through trying to visualise their meeting, and I REALLY hope it worked out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, however Sega own the characters and my friend owns the storyline.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It may have been rather early in the morning, but Tails had only just fallen asleep after experiencing a rather peaceful night spent talking and cuddling up to Cream. The young rabbit watched the eternally cute fox as he slowly drifted back to sleep. He was weary and from the beating he'd taken, she didn't really blame him. Of course, no matter how much she she felt happy that Tails was recovering, she still felt slightly irritated that he'd fallen asleep halfway through one of their gentle kisses. "Then again" Cream muttered to herself as she slowly straightened up the covers of Tails' bed, been careful to not disturb him from his slumber. "He did fall asleep with such a big smile, so he was obviously enjoying it"

With that cheeky little thought stuck in her mind, Cream couldn't resist leaning down and planting another gentle kiss on the fox as he slept. Of course she quickly jumped away when she heard him mutter quietly to himself, her intimate contact clearly disturbing his peaceful sleep. She slowly moved away from the sleeping fox and was about to attempt to slide into the bed next to the fox without disturbing him, when she heard a loud knocking that was obviously coming from the front door.

Sighing quietly to herself, Cream slowly made her way to the other side of the small home to see who wanted to bother her Tails.

"Oh, it's you." Cream complained when she saw the familiar face of Sonic waiting patiently at the door. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Sonic couldn't help wincing at the truthful accusation. He swallowed nervously and slowly pushed open the door, ignoring Cream's protests. "Look, Cream" Sonic began as he stood nervously before her, well aware of how angry to rabbit was quickly becoming with his continued presence. "I'm here because I want to fix the problems I caused. I know Tails is probably having a much needed rest right now, but I really do need to talk to him. At the very least, he deserves to have an apology from me, and I want to be able to at least tell him the what I did was a deep regret if mine. So, may I go and apologise to Tails"

"No." Cream answered harshly. "He needs some rest a lot more than he needs a fake apology from you. I know you're only apologising because you don't want to annoy Amy, so why don't you just go away and leave Tails alone, rather than try to use him."

"I am not trying to use him." Sonic countered angrily. "I am truly sorry for hurting my friend for something that was none of my business. It was completely wrong of me to hurt him, no matter what he did, and I should have at least found out his side of the story. I want to apologise and try to work out some way to fix what I've done, okay?"

Cream didn't answer for a few seconds, wondering whether Sonic could indeed be truthful. In the end, however, she realised that the ultimate conclusion wasn't her choice, but rather Tails's. "Okay, I'll go wake him, but you had better mean it."

"I will and I do." Sonic answered, feeling himself get rather irritated with the stubborn bunny. However, rather than actually waiting for Cream to go and wake Tails, Sonic let his impatient streak rule. Instead of waiting like a good little hedgehog, he ran past the surprised Cream and entered the young fox's room, slamming and locking the door shut behind himself. However the sight of the sleeping fox, with his arms bandaged and a rather miserable frown on his face didn't fill Sonic with much confidence that he'd be able to fix everything before Cream managed to unlock the door.

He ignored the muffled angry yells from Cream and slowly knelled down beside the resting fox, gently reaching out to shake the fox. Tails, typically, didn't appreciate the wake up call and growled angrily, pushing away the irritating hand. "Go away." he mumbled sleepily, his eyes stayed shut. Of course, Sonic wanted this sorted out now. "Come on, Tails." He told his friend, ignoring the hint of irritation he was feeling. "Come on." he shook the fox a little bit harder, though he was been careful to not be too rough. The last thing he wanted was to actually hurt Tails and further kill their friendship.

Eventually, Tails did indeed wake his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked angrily, understandably angry at the unprovoked attacker disturbing his sleep. "I'm trying to sleep here so can't you just go away." Tails went to lie back in his bed, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Look, Tails. I know you're angry at me." Sonic began, looking incredibly uncomfortable with the entire situation. "But couldn't just hear me out. I really do feel bad about what I did and I feel that it is up to me to fix our friendship before we kill it over something as trivial as this."

"You think this is trivial?" Tails cut in angrily. "You attacked me."

"It is trivial compared to the hell that Eggman has put us through." Sonic answered quickly, hoping that he hadn't completely screwed up. "This is all my fault for reacting like an idiot. It was all one incredibly stupid reaction, not some overly complex plan by Eggman to drive us apart. SO I do think it's rather trivial compared to what has happened in the past. So can't we just try and fix it?"

"It isn't as simple as that." Tails replied harshly, "If Eggman caused this, I'd be happy, I'd have something to blame. But with everything be your screw up...it's worse. It isn't some plan to drive us apart, it's a honest reaction from someone who I believed was my friend. That is much worse than anything else."

Tails sighed loudly and looked away from the hedgehog that had been his hero for so many years. "You are right in one respect. We do need to fix this." Tails finished, closing his eyes, wondering how such a messed up. "We can't have a mistake split us up."

"Um, okay then." Sonic muttered to himself. He was unsure where they should go from here, kinda like the new author of this story. "What now? Do I say sorry and we forget this every happened, or something?"

"No you idiot." Tails told him sharply, fixing the hedgehog with an angry stare. "You apologise and we both remember what happens when we screw up. We can't just forget this Sonic. I know there are other reasons you attacked me, other than thinking it was the 'right' thing to do." Tails told him, his voice really starting to take on a sarcastic edge despite the fact that the fox meant what he was saying. "So, in order to make up with me, how about you admit to me why you did it. The real reason."

"Come one, Tails. Not that?" Sonic practically begged. Sonic may have been a great hero, but when it came to feelings...well it really wasn't his forte. Of course, Tails wasn't about to back down, so Sonic admitted defeat and began talking. "I, Sonic the hedgehog, have fallen stupidly in love with Amy, the girl who has terrorised me since I first saved her. I don't know why I love her, I don't understand why I like someone that clingy, and I don't care why. All that matters is that I do love her and I will always love her. How was that?"

By this point, the hedgehog had managed to turn for blue to red and was really hoping that the torture he'd been through really was the end. Luckily for him, Tails decided to be lenient on his friend. "You did physically hurt me and I merely embarrassed you." Tails began, pretending to consider the hedgehog's punishment, even though he'd already decided. "However, you are my friend and I should forgive you. So I will."

"Than-" Sonic began.

"But," Tails interrupted. His voice starting to have a sharp edge to it. "for that to be true, you need to leave this room and let me get some sleep. I'm still tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Sonic answered before leaving his friend's room breathing a sigh of relief.

And so the duo's invincible relationship began the slow return to strength. It would be a long time before they were as close as they were before this whole fiasco occurred, but that doesn't mean that it was bad. Actually it was a great benefit to everyone involved. Cream and Tails finally got together, in a lot of different definitions of the word, while Sonic and Amy were taking it slow, both deciding that there were some things that you simply couldn't rush.

However, these events did more than bring them together. The couples also realised a rather cliché truth about love and its eternal nature. Of course their lives weren't perfect, they still faced hardships and tragedies, but they survived them all due to their love for one another.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/n:**

And so we've finally come to the end of this story. A story that was finished by a different writer to the one that started it. Now if Z W (The original creator) hadn't quit, this story might have been great. As it stands, I hope that it was at the very least good.

Either way, thank you everyone for allowing a story to live again (even if you do think that I shoud've let it die).

Oh, and before I go. If anyone wants to add another chapter to this, either tell me and send me the chapter, or...well i could give you the entire story and let you add it to your account. (alternatively, you could just give me an idea and I might do it.)


End file.
